Suits
Suits are the lowest level minions of the Organization. Typically dressed in dark suits, they are the pawns whom the higher-level Organization operatives use to achieve their nefarious goals. History Most Suits were banded together by the Professor, practically overnight, through the use of Araknos' mind control ability. DeFoe's Suits DeFoe had his Suits pursue Lok Lambert in an attempt to retrieve Eathon Lambert's journal and its secrets of the Amulet of Will. Pursuing the Foundation's clue regarding the Golem, the Organization gained Jodis Lore's Key. The team was later sent to Rouen, France, to retrieve Gar-Ghoul. However, they missed the more important information on the Ring of Arc and were then sent by the Professor to Paris, France, following Dante's team into the Paris Catacombs. Despite gaining a number of new recruits from Paris, they were unsuccessful at retrieving the Ring. His Suits were later sent after King Basilisk, but lost the Titan to Zhalia Moon. They also lost unnamed Suit 001 to a petrification trap within the Titan's chamber. Upon this failure, DeFoe lost command of his original team of Suits and thus had to rally his remaining loyal Suits within Velo, Greece, in an attempt to finally get his revenge on Dante Vale. This team failed and were escorted back under Grier. Grier's Suits Upon taking DeFoe's place of leadership within the Organization, Grier had his Suits accompany him to Sutos Island in order to reclaim the rulership of the island. The Suits were led into a trap by Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill, and the two sides battled until Dante Vale and Grier announced a truce. His Suits were then permitted to help enforce order on Sutos in order to promote peace on the island. Klaus's Suits Klaus' Venitian Suits were sent, under the instructions of Rassimov, to go after Dante Vale in County Kerry, Ireland. His team of Suits ambushed Scarlet Byrne and Dante's team in the New Grange Passage Tomb but were eventually defeated. His Egyptian Suits were sent to excavate the tomb of Nefertiti, and both groups were sent after the Sceptre of Nefertiti, which was taken from the Foundation members after a skirmish. During the mission to secure the Amulets of Vlad Dracul, three of his Suits were transformed through the power of Overmode. Even with this power, however, they were defeated when Zhalia Moon chose to side with the Huntik Foundation. Rassimov's Suits DeFoe's former Suits were placed under Rassimov and given an improved arsenal of Titans. They were then sent by Rassimov to ambush Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill, who were working at a burger joint in Venice, Italy. The Suits were defeated by Lok and Sophie, who were joined by Zhalia Moon. Two of the recruits from Paris, also formerly under DeFoe, were sent by Rassimov in an attempt to eliminate Sophie Casterwill and company. They failed to hinder the Foundation members, however. More of his Suits, who had infiltrated the Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot, confronted the Foundation team but were swiftly defeated. His Suits were then sent by the Professor to the coasts of Turkey in search for the Ring of Behemoth. Though two of his Suits were overpowering the native Amazons, they were defeated by Dante, Lok, and Sophie. Rassimov later joined his team, but the Suits were defeated Dante received the Ring of Behemoth from Zhalia Moon. The Professor's Suits The Professor and his two elite agents travelled to King Solomon's Mines on the trail of the Ring of Tao. After entering the Mines, the Suits fought aginst the Huntik team and Montehue and Tersly. Despite overpowering the Foundation's forces, they were forced to retreat when Lok bonded with Tao. The two agents later attacked Dante's house and left the team considerably injured and worse for wear. They fought against the team at the Professor's castle but were defeated. Following the Professor's defeat, the two agents attacked the Huntik team after they broke into Organization central but were defeated. Under the command of Wilder and Hoffman, the two agents defended the Professor's castle from Dante and Grier before being defeated. Wilder's Suits Abilities The Suits' greatest asset is their sheer numbers, but they also make capable spies and are excellent at gathering information. In a battle, the Suits fight with a variety of spells and Titans. Just as the Organization brings about cold, unfeeling order with the help of savage evil deeds, its troops fight with Titans such as the cold Mindrone and the savage Redcap. Individual Suits Named Suits= |-| Unnamed 001-010= |-| 011-020= |-| 021-030= |-| 031-040= |-| 041-050= * Indicates that an episode source or clarification is still needed. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Organization members